Home & Vows
by loki.charms
Summary: "Juvia said she didn't care as long as Gray-sama was safe." She smiled, and he felt a pain in his heart. "I know," he started. "Just listen to what I have to say." Gruvia.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Nothing much to say here. This is just my version of Gray explaining why he left for those six months.**

 **I actually had started writing this about two days ago, but then the new chapter came out, so I decided to change it to go along with the canon material. It takes place during chapter 437 since I am pretty sure when they went back to their house for that short time they settled everything there.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"We need to talk."

The walk back to the house thet had shared had been silent for the most part. Of course, Juvia would take glances at the ice mage every now and then. When Gray had spoken, Juvia looked at him. She knew exactly what he wanted to talk about.

"Juvia said she didn't care as long as Gray-sama was safe."

She smiled, and he felt a pain in his heart. He had expected her to be angry with him, but then again, this was Juvia he was talking about. A part of him wasn't surprised by her behavior. Juvia just wanted him to be safe. Gray still felt - no, he _knew_ \- that she had the right to know why he had left her behind.

"I know," he started. "Just, listen to what I have to say.

Juvia nodded in understanding. "Juvia will listen. She also has your necklace at the house, too."

"I know," he told her. "I left it there so you would know that I would come back to you."

"Juvia had faith that Gray-sama would come back. That is why she had waited."

Gray sighed. He felt guilty for leaving her behind for almost six months. As they got closer to the village, the ground beneath their feet became muddy, and it made him regret not telling her anything. He didn't doubt the rumor he had heard while he was infiltrating the dark guild.

"Juvia," he looked over at her, and oddly enough, she didn't look back at him. "When I was with Avatar, we heard news about a village where the rain never stopped." Gray saw her look down as they reached their old house. "That was your rain, wasn't it?"

Juvia nodded, and she opened the door to their house.

Gray saw that she had kept it nice and clean like she had when they lived together. Being back in the place they had lived together had almost been able to bring a smile to his face, but they he saw the nicely made table and a fresh set of clothes prepared for him his guilt grew more.

"Juvia looked for Gray-sama..."

He looked around, but he didn't see her. When she continued talking, he traced her voice into the bedroom. She had her back to the door as she stood at a table that was against the wall. Juvia opened up a small box that had been collecting dust, and she pulled his necklace out from inside it. Slowly, she walked over to him and took his hand, placing the silver necklace inside it, not making eye contact with him.

"Juvia was scared she wouldn't see you again... She didn't want to leave here either because this was her's and Gray-sama's home..."

"I'm sorry..." He held onto the necklace with one hand, and held her close to him with the other. "I wanted to tell you the plan, but Erza told me not to tell you. I agree when I realized that you would be safer that way..." Gray felt her hug him tightly, and placed his head on top her her's. "That doesn't make up for what I put you through..."

Juvia buried her face against his chest as he continued talking.

"When I heard about the rain, I wanted to come back to make sure you were okay, but I didn't want Avatar to know about you. I didn't want them to hurt you."

Juvia spoke up for the first time since he had began talking about his mission. "Juvia is strong though. She could have helped. She could have gone with you."

"I don't doubt that for a second. You could have easily kicked my ass when we first met."

"Then why-"

Gray cut her off. "I didn't want to risk anything happening to you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you had gotten hurt because of me... You almost died a year ago when you freed my father..." Gray felt Juvia tighten her grip on him and sighed. "I don't want to lose you, Juvia," he told her with sincerity. "I can't lose you. Not after I have lost so many other people that I cared about."

"Juvia can't lose Gray-sama... not again." By then he could feel her shaking with sobs and his skin becoming wet from the water mage's tears. "But Juvia doesn't know if Gray-sama will leave her again."

Gray held her away from him. He held his hands on her shoulders. "Look at me, Juvia." He didn't move until she did so. "It's true that I don't know if I won't leave you. I don't know what is going to happen in the future." Juvia looked at him sadly. "But, I can tell you - no. I can _promise_ you that I will never leave you of my own free will. Especially with you being left in the dark like this time."

He took the necklace and put it around her neck.

"Juvia can't accept this," she told him as she reached behind her neck to take it off, but Gray's strong hands stopped her.

"Consider that a vow from me, Juvia. I will not leave you like that again." Gray placed his hands on her cheeks and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "I promise."

"Juvia thought you rejected her again..."

"Never again."

Gray leaned forward and placed his lips against her's in a soft kiss. Towards the end of their six months together, they had shared a few short kisses. They didn't progress far, but they were very loving, and both of them could feel it. It had been a detail that Juvia had left out when she was found by Natsu, Lucy and the others. Gray was actually surprised that she didn't faint the first time he had kissed her.

When they broke apart, they smiled at each other.

"I missed you," Gray admitted.

"Juvia missed Gray-sama."

"Now, come on. We have a guild to rebuild."

.

.

.

"Gray-nii-san! Juvia-nii-san!"

The couple was greeted by the cheerful voice of little Asuka. She and her parents were some of the first few to arrive back in Magnolia. The youngest member of the Connell family hadn't changed much over the year. Her dark hair had gotten longer, and she had gotten a bit taller, but she was still as adorable as ever.

Juvia smiled and greeted the little girl with a hug. "Asuka-chan, you've grown up so much!"

Asuka nodded and looked between the two of them. "Uh-huh! I am going to turn five soon!"

"Really?" Juvia asked the girl, and they continued their conversation.

Gray left the two alone and walked to the girl's parents. "Yo."

"Gray," Alzack greeted him with a smile. His arm was around his wfie's waist. "How have you been?"

"Not bad actually." Gray answered with a shrug, leaving out the details about him infiltrating Avatar, and then he looked at the married couple. "What about you guys?"

"It was a very good year for us," Bisca answered. "Asuka is actually going to be a big sister."

Gray's first reaction was for his eyes to go to the woman's stomach. If one looked closely, they could see that her stomach was slightly swollen. "Congratulations," he told them. "How far along?"

"Just over two months." Bisca smiled, and then she caught eye of her daughter talking the guild's water mage. "You and Juvia came together?"

Gray nodded. "Yeah. We actually lived together."

Gray looked behind him and saw that the two girls had been joined by Cana. Juvia was shaking her head and blushing like crazy, so there was no doubt in mind that the brunette was asking her a load of embarrassing questions. Before Alzack and Bisca could ask him any further questions, he excuse himself to rescue Juvia from whatever horror Cana was asking about.

"Oh, man! You two were alone?" Cana asked, her words slurring a bit. Of course, she had a bottle of alcohol with her. "Did you two bang or what?"

Juvia covered her face and quickly shook her head.

Asuka looked at Cana. "What does that mean?"

The blunette covered the four year old's ears. "Asuka-chan doesn't need to know about that."

Cana took a swig of her drink. "Oh, come on. You two have so much sexual tension, I wouldn't be surprised. It's about damn time."

The ice mage approached them with a slight blush on his own cheeks. "Jeez. We were only together for six months."

"What about the other six?"

"Not important."

Cana shrugged and took another drink. "Well, I see them come down the street, so I'll be right back."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It would take a long time to rebuild the Fairy Tail guilds's new building just as it had after it was destroyed by Phantom Lord several years before, but most of the guild members were back together. Fairy Tail would come back.

That day, Natsu had proudly set the flag up. Everyone had reconnected and caught up with each other.

After the sun set, everyone began to go their seperate ways for the night.

Gray took ahold of Juvia's hand. "Come on."

"Where are we going, Gray-sama?"

Gray showed her a small smirk. "We're going home obviously. We lived together for over six months, Juvia. Right now, after the stuff with Avatar, I can't see us living apart," he told her with his cheeks a light shade of pink.

Juvia smiled and latched herself onto his arm. "Gray-sama is so romantic! But..." she blinked and looked up at him. "Does Gray-sama still have his appartment after being away for so long?"

Gray thought about that for a moment. "I think so... I still had it after we got back from Tenrou Island, and we were gone for seven years, remember."

"Right." Juvia nodded.

The ice mage kissed her cheek. "Let's go home."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN: This was actually supposed to end after their talk, but I decided to extend it.**

 **I'm not sure. I might add onto this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: After days of brainstorming and writer's block, I decided to go with a very cute and fluffy extra chapter to this. Can I just how much I enjoyed writing Cana in the last chapter? And she wasn't even supposed to be in it.**

 **Here you go. The special extra chapter. Muiltple couples, but, of course, mainly Gruvia..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _10 Years Later_

Fairy Tail had grown a lot after Zeref was defeated. They had lost people during that, but afterwards, they took their time to heal. New mages came to Magnolia to become a wizard of Fairy Tail. The guild had other additions as well. Many of its younger members had become couples, and after a while, they had started families of their own.

Asuka, now fifteen, was a huge help to her parents after Bisca had given birth to their son, Nigel Connell. She had learned magic from her parents by the time she was ten. She took on their gun magic.

Erza and Jellal had gotten married nine years ago, and they had a child almost two years after their marriage. Their daughter, Cassandra Scarlet Fernandes, had recently turned seven. She was a spitting image of her mother with the same red hair and brown eyes. She also had Erza's love of sweets, and liked to play with the other children in the guild with little toy swords. Though she would often try to one up the other kids by saying that her mother was the guild master and that meant that she won whatever they were playing.

Natsu still wasn't sure how he lived after the demon in him was destroyed years ago, but almost a year after everything had went down, he and Lucy began dating. Now they were also given a daughter that they named Nashi Dragneel. Nashi was now five and had inherited her father's pink hair. Natsu had also given her his scarf that Igneel had given him. She liked it whenever Lucy would someone one of her spirits. Nashi was particularly fond of Ploo, and called him "puppy". Nashi loved being a big sister to Natsu and Lucy's second child, their son Edan Dragneel, who was two. He had his mother's blond, but it was quite evident that he had his father's personality.

Gajeel and Levy had been together for two years after the dark wizard's defeat before they got married. They had twins, a son named Jin and a daughter named Oralee Redfox. The Redfox twins were six, and after all the sleepless nights their parents experienced when they were babies, they were not planning on having more children any time soon. Jin had his father's personality, but his mother's blue hair. Oralee was the quiet one of the two, and she liked it when Levy would read with her while the blunette would braid of put pigtails in her daughter's black hair.

Gray and Juvia had gotten engaged after they found out that they were expecting a child of their own a few months after their two year anniversary. Juvia's magic had went along with her mood swings while she had been pregnant with their son. They had agreed to name him Silver Fullbuster after Gray's father. Little Silver was an exact copy of Gray, and Juvia showered - no pun intended - him with affection. Of course, Gray was no exception to that either. He often would carry his son around the guild hall, telling him how cute he was when Silver was a toddler. No one in the guild dare to disagree. The young Fullbuster was adorable.

Now, the family of three were returning to their house on the outer parts of Magnolia. They had a busy day at the guild as Silver was celebrating his seventh birthday. He had fallen asleep in his father's arms half way during the walk home. His small arms were wrapped around his neck, and Gray used one arm to hold him. His other hand was carrying some of the bag of presents that their fellow guild members had given Silver for his birthday. When they arrived home, Juvia unlocked the door and held it open so Gray could carry their son inside.

The site of her husband and her son made her heart flutter. Juvia had been nervous about becoming a mother. She had barely known her own mother before she lost both of her parents. Gray changed her mind just as she had when he would comment over and over that he would mess up with being a father. Their son could not have been given a better father in Juvia's eyes.

It took a few years after Silver was born Juvia to decide to go on a mission again. Until then, Gray would go on missions while Juvia stayed home to look after the boy. Every night, after he learned to talk, Silver would ask Juvia when his daddy would come home. Even when he first learned to walk, he would go as quickly as he could on his little toddler legs to greet Gray whenever he would return home. When Juvia went on missions, that gave Gray a lot of bonding time with his son. After Silver was a few years old, Gray would take him on easy jobs around Magnolia. There was one time when Juvia came home during the night from one of her jobs, and she found Gray asleep on their couch with little Silver asleep on his chest.

Gray carried Silver up the stairs, and Juvia followed behind with a smile on her face. The ice mage lay the sleeping boy down on his bed. Silver turned over but stayed asleep, and Gray covered him up. Juvia set the bags of presents in the corner of the room.

The blunette sighed quietly and looked at her husband. "Gray-sama is so good with little Silver. He's a wonderful father."

Gray stood up and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're an amazing mother." He kissed her on the lips.

When they pulled apart, Juvia looked up at him. Even after all the years they had been together, Juvia still blushed when he kissed her.

"Juvia is going to take a shower... Would Gray-sama like to join her?"

Gray showed her his signature smirk. "Hell yeah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The couple lay in bed together after they got out of the shower. Of course, they didn't do much showering. Juvia cuddled up to Gray, her head resting up against his chest while he had his arms aroud her, rubbing circles on her back.

Juvia shifted in his arms and he opened his eyes.

"You can't sleep?" Gray moved to lay on his back.

"Juvia is just thinking..." The blunette looked at him, and he leaned down and kissed her forehead. When he asked her what was on her mind, she answered him. "Does Gray-sama want another baby?"

The ice mage didn't have to think about it at all. Almost as soon as she had finished her question, he nodded. "I always pictured us having _at least_ one... Of course, I think it's only right if we agree on having another. Do you?"

Juvia's eyes lit up with happiness. "Of course. Juvia would love to have another baby with Gray-sama."

"We might have even made one earlier." Gray kissed her and light caressed her cheek

"Actually, Gray-sama." Juvia sat up and smiled. Gray looked at her confused, but he got the picture when Juvia placed a hand on her stomach. "Gray-sama and Juvia made one a few weeks ago."

Gray blinked. About four weeks ago, they went on a mission together while Gajeel and Levy looked after Silver for them. They had some time just for the two of them, which led to a passionate night in their hotel room. He reached out an placed his hand over her's. "When did you find out?"

"Yesterday morning when Juvia went to see a doctor. Juvia hadn't been feeling well..." She paused and Gray nodded. He remembered, and their son had been worried and asking why mommy was sick. "She want to Wendy, but her magic wasn't working, so Juvia decided to see a doctor, and the doctor told Juvia that she was pregnant."

Gray put his other hand on the back of her head and pulled her in for another kiss. The kiss was short, but it was filled with love. "I think Silver is going to love being a big brother."

"Gray-sama is happy?"

"I'm so happy, Juvia."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

As the ice mage expected, their son was happy to learn that he was going to be a big brother. It had been another occassion that the guild had decided to celebrate.

When their daughter was born, Juvia had tears in her eyes like she did when she held their son for the first time. When Gray walked in the room with Silver, the boy ran to the hospital bed.

"I wanna see!" He said happily. "I wanna see my sister."

Gray helped him get onto the bed to sit next to his mother. Gray walked to the other side of the bed to sit next to his wife.

Juvia held the small pink bundle in her arms and showed it to Silver. Wrapped in the blankets was the newest member of the Fullbuster family. Gray and Juvia had decided to name their daughter after Gray's teacher, Ur. The newborn was asleep. She had a small tuff of blue hair on her head.

"Juvia is so happy... She loves her family very much..."

Gray kissed the top of her head while Silver sat on his knees and hugged his mother. "Silver loves mommy."

"I love you all of you," Gray told them.

The family stayed together on the hospital bed until they were told that visiting hours were over. Two days later, Juvia and their daughter were discharged. Juvia was an emotional woman, so it was no surprise that she was crying when they brought Ur home for the first time.

Both Gray and Juvia hadn't had the ideal childhoods, and they would do whatever they could to give their children just that. They decided a long time ago that they would give them all the love in the world, and there was no way they would stop anytime soon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN: Little Gruvia family fluff~ This was cute and fun to write.**


End file.
